1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to weatherstrips. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved pile weatherstrip of the type having a sealing assembly comprising at least one sealing body affixed to a backing strip, and a barrier fin secured at one edge to the sealing assembly. The invention further relates to a method of manufacturing the weatherstrip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,930 discloses a weatherstrip having a backing strip, at least one sealing body having a surface portion affixed to the backing strip, and a flexible barrier film fixed at one edge thereof to the backing strip. The opposite free edge of the film extends beyond the opposite free edge portion of the sealing body for a substantial distance.
U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 108,399 describes a weatherstrip having a backing strip, at least one sealing body affixed thereto, and a barrier film of loop-shaped cross section affixed to the backing strip adjacent the sealing body. The loop-shaped film is formed from a web of material folded upon itself with one edge portion thereof secured to the backing strip, and an opposite looped portion extending from the strip. In one embodiment, the loop-shaped film is filled with a foam material.